


Hit that 3

by vvishop



Series: hit that [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Brotherhood, M/M, Modern AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Hit that 3

욕조 물이 쏴아아 넘쳤다. 킬리는 쏟아지는 물 아래 앉아 있었다. 필리는 욕실 문을 열었다. 피에 얼마나 젖어 왔던지 끝까지 차서 넘치는 욕조물이 말간 분홍빛이었다. 킬리는 옷을 전부 입은 채였다. 머리에서는 피가 흐르고 있었다. 숨쉬기 힘들 정도로 틀어둔 뜨거운 물을 필리는 일단 껐다. 거울은 부옇게 김이 꼈다. 바닥에 흐른 물이 욕실 카펫을 척척하게 적셔댔다. 킬리는 감고 있던 눈을 한쪽만 뜨더니 욕조 턱에 척 구둣발을 올렸다.

“필리 두린.”

킬리가 움직이자 물 안에서 피가 잉크처럼 퍼졌다. 필리는 킬리를 일으키려 했지만 킬리의 팔이 무겁게 미끄러졌다. 킬리가 가늘게 웃었다.

“킬리. 다친 데는? 다친 데가 어디야.”

킬리는 미간을 찌푸렸다가 다시 실실 웃었다. 필리는 킬리의 머리 상처부터 살폈다. 상처는 작았다. 이마라 피가 많이 날 뿐으로. 서서히 멎고 있었다. 자욱히 증기가 서린 욕실 안에는 온갖 냄새가 났다. 수돗물의 염소 냄새, 연기 냄새, 술 냄새, 피 냄새까지.

“형. 형. 형. 내가.”

물 안에서 킬리가 주머니를 뒤적였다. 쫄딱 젖은 담배곽이 나왔다. 킬리는 담배를 꺼내려다 필터만 나오자 미간을 찌푸렸다. 필리는 물속에 손을 넣어 킬리의 옷을 걷었다. 다친 자국은 보이지 않았다. 그러나 어딘가에서 계속해서 나오는 핏물이 물을 점점 붉게 만들었다. 담배 진까지 물에 풀리기 전에 필리는 킬리가 던져버린 담배곽을 건져내었다.

“젠장…”

“킬리. 일단 일어나! 빨리.”

욕조 물에서 킬리를 끌어내려다 필리는 기어이 멱살을 잡혔다. 여기가 어디냐고 손끝으로 타일을 긁던 킬리의 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 술에 욕조에서 솟는 열에 눈자위가 벌갰다. 머리에서 흐르는 피가 눈 안에 고여 흘렀다.

“형은. 형 괜찮아? 필리. 아. 필리.”

아아악! 으아아악! 킬리는 소리를 지르며 울었었다. 그렇게 우는 킬리는 처음 봤다. 얼마나 악을 쓰며 울었는지 수술실에서도 킬리가 옆에서 내지르는 것 같았다. 필리는 수술대에서 숫자를 여덟이나 셌다. 혀엉! 형. 제발. 킬리를 노린 칼이 필리에게 꽂혔다. 좁고 길었다. 쇠붙이인데도 횃불이 들어오는 것 같았다. 필리는 그 날 소장 중 일부를 잃었다. 킬리는 매일 병원에서 잤다. 눈은 항상 퉁퉁 부어있었다. 피 묻은 옷도 갈아입지 않아서 꼴을 보면 킬리가 다친 사람 같았다. 소린이 대신 있겠다고 해도 간병인을 고용하겠다고 해도 필리 손을 잡고 놓지 않았다. 후에는 드레싱을 간호사보다도 괜찮은 솜씨로 하게 되었다. 필리는 킬리가 병원에서는 사고를 치지 않았다는 것을 다행으로 여겼다. 발린도 필리도 이것으로 킬리의 사고가 끝은 아닐 거라고 생각했지만, 킬리는 필리가 퇴원한 후에도 꽤 오래 얌전히 지내고 있었다.

킬리는 젖은 손으로 필리의 허리를 조심스레 만졌다. 손이 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 필리의 티셔츠가 점점이 젖어들었다. 볼을 만지려 뻗은 손은 자꾸 다른 곳만 맴돌았다. 필리는 손을 잡아주지 않았다. 헤매던 손은 필리의 허벅지 위에 얹혔다. 킬리가 필리를 애타게 올려다보았다.

“사랑해. 필리.”

필리는 젖어서 곱슬대는 킬리의 머리를 쓸어 넘겼다. 눈 안에서 어린 동생이 부풀어 올랐다. 가뭇하게 돋아난 수염에도, 젖어버린 가죽 자켓의 어깨 위에도, 예수의 포도주 같은 욕조 물에도 후두둑 까맣게 어리던 날들과 다치고 아픈 날들이 떨어져 내렸다.

“일어나.”

킬리는 몸을 일으키다 주저앉았다. 눈을 감으며 큭큭 웃었다. 제 말이 우습다는 듯이.

“시발. 손만 대봐. 다… 죽여 버릴 거야. 시발. 좇같아서.”

필리는 욕조 턱에 천천히 기대앉았다. 바닥을 적신 물이 바지에 스며들어 왔다. 쿨럭 기침을 했다. 입으로 하아아 숨이 나갔다. 뜨끈한 눈을 손으로 눌렀다. 손 안이 미지근하게 젖어들었다. 숨이 막혔다.

 

***

 

욕조의 핏물은 허벅지 때문이었다. 긴 자상이 있었다. 뜨거운 물에 꽤 오랜 시간 있었던 데다 마약 이력에 혈중 알콜 농도 때문에 킬리는 반나절도 더 기다린 끝에 맨 정신으로 살을 꿰매야 했다. 필리는 의사의 지시로 킬리의 손을 꽉 잡아주었다. 킬리는 바늘이 들어올 때마다 움찔거렸지만 그 뿐이었다. 필리는 킬리를 집에 내려주고 이틀간 집에 돌아오지 않았다.

킬리는 피곤했었고 필리가 없는 이틀을 거의 잠으로 보냈다. 이따금 필리가 들어오지 않았다는 걸 인지하는 정도였다. 핸드폰은 욕조에 들어갈 때 침수되어 올 전화도 없었다. 드왈린이 소린의 부탁으로 잠시 들러 먹을 것을 놓고 갔다.

바게트를 통째로 씹어 먹던 그대로 잠들었었다. 쿵 무언가가 부딪히는 둔중한 소리가 났다. 조금 후에 다시 가깝게 쿵. 킬리는 눈을 떴다. 문이 벌컥 열리더니 비틀거리며 필리가 들어왔다. 시계는 다섯 시 조금 너머에서 깜박였다.

“필리?”

필리는 엎어지듯 킬리의 방 한 가운데 무릎을 꿇었다. 킬리는 얼른 형을 부축하려 했지만 필리에게 밀려 넘어졌다. 새벽이 새파랗게 방 안에서 찰랑였다. 지독한 술 냄새가 났다. 킬리에게는 익숙한 냄새였다. 얼굴을 보려는데 팔목이 잡혔다. 필리는 눈을 부볐다.

“킬리.”

“필리. 왜 이래. 무슨 일 있었어?”

필리는 킬리를 끌어안았다. 다리의 상처가 눌렸지만 킬리는 소리 없이 미간만 찌푸렸다. 필리의 등을 슥슥 쓸어주었다. 필리가 졸음과 아픔이 덕지덕지 묻은 목소리로 말했다.

“미안해. 삼촌한테. 일찍 말했어야 했는데…”

필리가 코를 훌쩍였다. 킬리는 필리의 뒷목을 주물러주었다.

“그랬으면. 그랬으면.. 아. 킬리. 정말 미안해. 미안하다.”

삼촌이 알았다면 달라졌을까.

“미안해. 킬리. 미안해.”

그랬을 리가.

킬리는 품안에 늘어진 필리를 깊이 안았다. 미안해. 미안해. 킬리. 미안해. 그 말밖에 할 줄 모르는 사람처럼 필리가 중얼거렸다. 킬리는 그 안에 제가 있는 것이 마음에 들었다. 날이 밝기 직전 온 사방이 요요했다. 하나 뿐인 형제가 괴로움의 바닥을 긁어대고 있었다. 킬리는 자신이 가장 잘 하는 일을 하기로 했다. 필리의 입술에서 버번 맛이 났다.


End file.
